In many industrial fields, damage can result from the discharge of static electricity from a human body to equipment or components. In certain industries such as the petrochemical and munition industries, the result of such a discharge can be an explosion which not only threatens equipment, but human life. In other industries such as the electronics industry, the discharge of static electricity from a person's body to equipment or components results in damage to that equipment. This is particularly true if the equipment contains MOS components. In the case of the petrochemical and munition industries, very stringent procedures are followed in attempting to avoid the discharge of static electricity which could result in a spark causing an explosion. In the electronic industry, procedures such as grounding the workers are implemented to eliminate such discharges. These procedures are difficult to maintain and at times are ineffective due to worker forgetfulness or the difficulty of eliminating static electricity. The problem with grounding workers is that it limits the mobility of the workers. Also, problems arise from workers forgetting to attach their ground wire to the designated terminal.